


Nox month

by silver_wing



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Based from @paperhat-week-month., M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: So aside waiting for request for Nox, I will do based from the the list of prompts from @paperhat-week-month. Check out their work!Thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

XR was thinking of the first time he and Nos met. The first time was in the cargo room.

“Not the best way but then again not every first meeting is great.” That was when he thought of meeting Nos at star command.

XR grins, “That was a better first time meeting….”

Past

“Alright team, better head out soon, we need to meet this agent GA has enlisted.” Buzz spoke as he grins.

“You're just happy because not only Warp change a new leaf, but you want to gloat after hearing an ex villain changed because a space ranger made him reflect about themselves.”

“No it's not… ok maybe but when do you hear about that!”

XR listened but was a bit puzzled about other things rather one person. 

42.

X and 42 had broken up under mutual reasons but seeing her already dating kinda bothered him. Not in the possessive area, it was not finding the partner that loved you for you.

‘When will I find the right one?’

Just as he thought of that, he was shocked to see the villain.

Nos-4-a2.

“You!!” XR was shocked and scared and ran off.

XR tread as fast as he could and entered in the lab and hidded behind a machine. That was when he hears the doors open. 

“I know your are here but please let me explain-”

“Yeah and I bet you want to hunt me and take my energy too!” XR shouted.

“No I do not.” Nos spoke. “I wish to apologize.”

“Right and what makes me believe that?!” XR was enraged to angry with anything and everything and just wants to hide away.

“come out and I will prove to you. You may even shoot me if needed to do.”

XR was surprised and decided might as well.

He holds out more than one and aims them at Nos.

Said energy just smiled. “It is really nice to see you XR.” 

XR glared at him but noticed something and test it. He shoots at the wall and saw they worked.

“You know I can just blast you for all the terrible things.”

“And I would not move away if you did.” Nos replied. 

XR glared softened and put his blasters away.

“Why are you here?”

Nos pulls out from his panel a card and extends it to show XR. 

“I changed my views and decided to work for the galactic alliance.” 

XR was surprised. “Let me guess got tired of losing?” XR smirked but saw Nos was solemn if not sad.

“Tired of trying to prove something that will make no difference.” Nos spoke.

XR felt a bit guilty and was surprised. “Sorry about that.”

“Do not be, I deserve that and many more.” Nos gave a small smile and frowns. “It was also because I wanted to change for the better. I was helped by an old man who helped me control my hunger.”

XR looks to him shocked. “Never see you as the type to ask for help.”

“He showed me the kindness I was never given and even gave me a home. He is a father figure.”

XR was surprised even more. 

“I guess Buzz is a good role.” XR chuckles. 

Nos was quiet and looked to the side. “You are my reason of changing sides.”

XR was quiet and looks to Nos with wide optics. “Me? But you hunted me.”

“You are different.” Nos answered. “No matter what of the situation you are in, you always found a way. I admire that XR.”

XR smiled only a little and looked to Nos. “I know we can't erase the past but if you're being honest and especially even giving me the chance to blast you…. Let's start over.” XR looks up to see Nos surprised and smiles showing his fangs. “I would like that very much.” Nos extends his claw hand to XR and saw XR slightly flinch.

“Sorry, it might take awhile to get use to this.”

“That is understandable.” Nos spoke as he waited for XR to first act.

XR shook whatever fear in him and smiled “Hi I'm XR,” he held his hand out and Nos grasp it.

“I am Nos-4-a2 but you may call me Nos.” He smiled to XR. 

Now

“... And how time changed.” 

XR smiled thinking after everything, he did found that life partner he wanted.

“Love are you alright?” 

XR grins to see Nos and treads to him. “Yeah I'm good, i was thinking of the second time we gave a first meeting.” XR looks to Nos who was grinning. “Time does flies, two years to be exact and who knew.” Nos caressed his mate's head. 

“Hey I wanted to ask you and you don't have to answer. Do you think it would have been different?” 

Nos took it to thought and hummed. “It could have though there is one thing I would not change.”

XR raised a brow.

“Meeting you no matter what was the situation or any other reason. Meeting you was the best thing in my life.”

XR blushes and chuckles. “Your really have a way with words don't cha?”

Nos kneels to him and hugs him and purrs. “It is the truth love. Seeing you is more precious than anything.” 

XR kisses him and hugs him back. “It is to me too.”


	2. Day 2 Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Praise

XR and Nos were walking down the carnival they have in capital planet to and were amazed how colorful. They have been together for 2 years and XR have wanted to impress Nos so much. Ever since they dated and married, Nos has always impressed XR and courted him even though they became mates but it was part of Nos to prove XR he is a worthy mate to him. XR liked it and all but he realized he has yet to do the same which is another reason why their here.

‘I want to prove to him too. The one time I did was at a shooting gallery and he admired that, maybe in a few games and contests, I can do the same.’ XR grins. 

“What would you like to do love? There are so many things here to try.” Nos asked with wonder.

XR looks around and spots a shooting game and grins. “How about that one? Let me win you a gift.” XR grins and Nos looks to it and smiles. “You are very great with a blaster gun. Not to mention you are very stunning with it.” Nos purrs at him. 

XR blushes and smiles and leads him to the blaster game.

The blue fishman tending to the game looks at them and glares. “Sorry no bots are allowed to play.”

XR glares. “Why can't I try? Think I'll cheat?”

The said man nods and before XR could say something Nos stops him.

“Love it is not worth it and besides he probably rigs the game. Besides there are much better games to try.” 

XR nodded and Nos leads him away, unaware the man was talking in a comm. 

“Nos-4-a2 is here.” 

“I'm sorry Nos for losing my cool, I just wanted to make it great and that guy was a jerk to even accuse that.”

Nos held his hand to his lips and kisses it. “XR I am not bothered by that, I just want to spend this time with you.”

XR blushes and smiles, “I know but I really wanted to make this date perfect. It's been months since we have had any time since the babies came and well I wanted to make it up to you.” 

Now smiles and lowers himself to kiss XR and purrs. “You are truly a one of a kind love.” 

XR grins and hugs him and saw there was a game of darts! 

“Let's check out that one!” XR pulls away and pulls Nos to the game. 

The red head alien girl look to them and smiles. “What will it be.” 

XR grins and places a few tickets and the girl gave him three darts.

“Good luck.”

XR grins and throws one… only it miss. He threw another one and misses. XR then threw another one and it hits one.

“Nice shot.” The girl said and hands him a little bat. 

XR frowns and Nos smiles. “That is quite adorable love.” 

XR smiles and hands it to him and turns to the girl and before he places another few tickets, the girl stops him. “On the house.” She winks at him and hands him 6 darts.

XR smirks and aims the first one and he aims at one of the balloons and threw it. The dart at first hit the balloon but it deflect, shooting at a different direction.

Nos and XR saw it hits a few angles and came in pretty hard that Nos tackles XR and the dart hits five balloons! Nos and XR was surprised and the girl whistles in amazed. “Pretty good shot there, was that on purpose?” She asked.

Before XR could say anything, he was given a bit bigger bat.

“Either way that was awesome!” She smiles. 

XR got up along with Nos and his mate smiles.

“He truly is and I am a lucky bot to have him as my mate.” Nos grins and XR blushes as he hands it to Nos. His mate hugs it close and nuzzles his head against XR and gave him a chaste kiss.

As they walked away to look around, XR was mostly playing the games to impress Nos and won him several prizes. Just as they finished walking around the game area, they decided to relax and saw a spot by the tree.

Nos keeping most of the prizes in his box, sat next to XR against a tree. He hugs XR to his chest and kisses him continuously. “You truly are amazing love.” 

XR chuckles as he felt Nos purring.

“Well I can't all the credit Nosy, you're my lucky charm.” XR chuckles and both heard screaming from across them. Both Nos and XR sprung to action as they headed to see a giant robot looking like a large crab with orbs on the side.

“What's with the giant crab?” XR raised a brow but hears Nos growling.

“Must there be an insufferable nitwit to ruin our date?!” 

XR could see sparks flying around him.

‘Gotta say I really enjoy seeing this side of Nos, he's pretty sexy when he's angry.’ XR pulls out his blasters and grins. “Well at least we can the date with a bang.” 

Nos chuckles at the pun and nodded as they both raced to the robot crab.

Nos speeded faster but was caught by some ray and was enveloped by a giant orb.

XR was shocked to see Nos trapped and glared to the crab and saw the fish man from earlier in the left eye of the robot..

“I know all about you energy vampire.” the fish man said through the speaker. “Can't wait to get my reward from Zurg! You're worth a lot!”

XR glares at the guy but saw there were a few flaws that worked to his advantage XR shootout cords and without catching the villains eye he wrapped the cords around the legs and seeing it in place, pulls out a blaster and aims at the eyes and blast at it. 

The man seeing this made the machine move. XR smirks and sees the machine twist and falls and got even more locked on and saw the man trying to get out but was stuck.

XR grins and treads to the guy with cuff and calls star command. 

“Hey I just caught a perp here at capital planet.”

“Good work XR bring him in.” Nebula stated.

“Yeah no can do, send some rangers down here, I'm on a date with my mate. Over and out.” XR closes the comm. and smirks at the guy. “Guess I won, time to claim my prize.”  XR treads to where Nos is and smirk.

“Well aren't you a grand prize.” 

Nos rolls his eyes and grins as he saw his mate pulls out a drill. XR began to scan for the weakest spot and drills into it, seeing the orb crack and break in half. Nos tackles him and kisses him, not giving XR a moment. When he pulls away Nos purrs.

“My clever hero. Truly a worthy mate for me.”

XR grins as he knew Nos definitely is impressed. 

‘The greatest prize ever.’


	3. Day 3

Hunters moon.

“So what's the point of enjoying the hunters moon Nos? Not that it's a bad date just thought it was sort of a game you wanted to try.” XR was perplexed as Nos unfolds and lays the blanket across the hill of the forest.

“It is more than a chase or a hunt love.” Nos spoke as he sat down patting on a spot for XR to sit. XR sat and felt Nos cuddle closer and pointed to the moon and XR was amazed the moon was bigger than usual and it was really a sight to see. It was orange red like Nos’s own but despite the term, XR felt calm. 

“It is the start of the harvest. When light of the sun and the moon reflect and clash together, it provides and extension to provide for the harvest. This is special because it reminds me of you. How you are my sun.” Nos purrs deeply by XR who blushes. 

“I can see that now.” He smiled but shook when he heard wolves howling in the distance and nearly around them. “We're safe right?” 

He felt Nos hold him close and hears him howl and XR blushes deeply but heard the wolves howling a bit further away. Nos kisses his cheek and purrs. “I will always protect you love.”


	4. Day 4 & 5

XR was a bit amazed by Nos in many ways. 

He was strong 

He stands his ground and faces situations with his head held high.

There were times XR was grateful when Nos saved him numerous times and even helped him in situations he had put himself in. 

He was also a great friend that stood by his side and didn't judge him.

So imagine a guy like him who was terrified of the energy vampire is head over heels for him! 

That's right he has not only a crush, he was falling for him and the worse part he doesn't know how to get it out to tell him. 

“But I keep having my tongue glues to the roof of my mouth. Not to mention he has that older energy vampire…” he grumbled and glares at the thought of the older robot DRAC_2_LA and his brother AL_U_CAR_ D. When he first met them, AL was a decent energy vampire although he feast on fear but he was sincere and kind. DRAC was always flirting around Nos and even tried to woo him over time. Luckily Nos always said no but it also hurts to know he might not like males. 

‘Then again he just really dislikes DRAC.’

He decided he needed to tell Nos that he loves him so he decided to ask his buddies how he can express his crush.

Buzz was not the best help at all.

“XR are you really positive or is it you just admire him?” 

XR slumps on the table and groan.

Booster tried his best but with not much experience… he was the least likely to ask.

Mira was helpful but then XR realized Nos was not a vegetarian and that he knows he prefer roses or even one over a grand bouquet and not to mention he doesn't adorn accessories aside his cape cloak.

“Think XR! Think!” He groan as he tried to figure out what to say. “Who should I ask?”

“Who should you ask about exactly?”

XR turned to see Nos floating in confused.

XR was going to ask what he should say but then had an idea.

“Hey nos, say if you really love someone but it's hard to say… hard to express to that person, what would you do?” 

Nos raised an imaginary brow. “Is it someone we know that you have a crush on my friend?” 

“W-well you see I… I'm helping a friend who likes someone but you and I know I'm not the best and well, I still want to help them.”

Nos was a bit surprised but took it to thought. 

“Well I would tell them the truth. Just let it out.” Nos nodded as he pat his friends shoulder. “So who is the lucky girl?”

XR was nervous but for a moment he saw Nos was stiffer and his smile strained if not twitching.

‘Wait- is Nos… jealous?’ XR smiled inwardly and thought of something. “Well I can only tell you he's not a girl.”

Nos perked as XR continued. “He is really strong and scary if you get him mad. He has really beautiful optics and he might be older than me.” XR saw Nos clenching his claws into a tight grip. 

“Well he's kinda possessive-”

“Don't tell me it's him?!” Nos growled. 

“Nos-”

“XR I cannot allow you to be taken by AL_U_CAR_D!” Nos kneels before him and held his hands close.

“XR I love you and not as a friend, more than  anything-” 

“Nos its-”

“I will prove to you-”

“I love you!” XR shouted and he saw Nos was quiet.

“I love you Nos-4-a2.” XR smiles and leans forward to kiss him but only for a second and pulls back. “So…. Wanna go out?” 

Nos smiled to him and kisses him and XR blushes and melts into the kiss. When XR pulls away he smiles goofily.

“I'll take that as yes.”


	5. Day 6

“XR are you certain about this? We can always watch movies at home.” Nos was already being pushed into the movie theater by his mate and husband.

“Come on Nos, this is our date. I wanted to make this night really good. Besides, ALD and DRAC are watching Nox and Mor and they are more tolerable than XL being the baby sitter.” 

“But the children are only 5 and yet they can get in trouble or hurt. They are even capable of making a blaster that could hurt them. Not to mention ALD and DRAC hate each other.” 

“Yeah but they are more capable than XL.” XR replied as he grins. “I'm sure they are just fine, they wouldn't bicker when our twins are there.”

At home.

“How dare you despise this film! Dracula is the greatest classic of all time!” DRAC hisses as ALD crosses his arms. 

“Please you have no taste at all and this is inappropriate for them. They are only 5! What a wonderful life is better!”

Mor looks to Nox nervously. “I wonder if papa and mommy are alright.”

Back to the parents.

XR lead Nos to the theater room and helped (pushed) him to a seat.

“Come on Nos, this film have both our favorite genre together, horror and comedy.” 

Nos sat as XR grins. “The best part of it all, there are hardly anyone here to ruin it and we get the whole theater to ourselves.” 

Now raised a brow seeing XR smirks.

“Come on we can slip a few kisses. Just you and me-”

“And your brother.”

“And my brother- wait what?!” XR looked to see not too far was his brother who just in that moment spotted them.

“Hey you two!!” 

XR strained his smile but was glaring at him. 

“XL! What are you doing here!?” XR asked.

“Well I overheard you talking about a movie and I figured checking it out myself.”

“In the same theater we happened to have went?” Nos glared and XR could hear the anger.

“Well I heard this was the best place to watch films so here I am! Hey can I join you guys? It's not really great being alone you know?”

“Well XL-”

“Thanks guys I really appreciate this.” 

Both couple saw XL sitting just where XR was going to sit.

“I like being in the middle you get the perfect spot.” 

Nos stood up, XR was already fearing he was going to leave but sat on XR’s other side. He felt Nos wrapped his clawed hand around his and rubs it with affection. As the film began XR grinned inwardly and was ready to lean to Nos when he had to stop to feel XL tapping his shoulder. 

“Why is the beginning so boring? We get it, it's how it starts but why so slow huh XR?”

XR wanted to ignore him but knew he would only pester on. 

“It's how they write the story-” 

“But can't they mix it up?” 

XR could already hear Nos groaning low enough and XR felt bad so he did the best thing he could do.

“Hey XL-Oops!!”

XR dropped his oil drink on XL and heard XL scorning him.

“Now I need to clean up! Be right back!” XL then left, leaving them alone.

Nos chuckles as XR did too and looked to see the oblivious couple walking into the woods.

“XR…” 

XR shudder when Nos whispered into his receptor and look to see his mate only to feel his lips on his own. XR moans softly and kisses him back. Nos pulls him close, both ignoring the screams, too into their kiss. Nos kisses him deeply and just when they were enjoying the quiet moment.

“Papa/mommy!!” Both turned to see their twins shouting out and were shocked to see them here.

Nox and Mor rushes to them and Nos did not hesitate to hold them both.

“Papa we missed you!” Mor stated.

“What are you two doing here!? Where's your uncle and Mr. DRAC.” XR was already thinking of ways to get them for being careless.

“Uncle ALD and Mr. DRAC got into an argument and made us cry so they brought us here!” Nox explained. 

“And now they're arguing what movie to watch!” Mor finished his sentence.

“Really. And they were not watching you two?” Nos spoke. 

“Sorry papa and mommy.” Nox said nervously “Are you mad at us?”

Nos kissed his head as XR grabs their daughter and holds her. “Of course not but I am angry with your uncle and Mr. DRAC. You two shouldn't be wandering around without adult supervision.” XR spoke and knew their date night was done. “Come on lets freak them out thinking they lost you two.” 

~ 

After the whole scene and two white robots done arguing with each other, Nos and XR head home with their twins. As soon as they were put to bed, XR frown a bit. ‘There goes our date.’ XR looks up to see Nos who looks to him and smiles. 

“We still have the rest of the night and I do have something for you.” 

XR raised a brow and Nos leads him to their living room. XR saw an old film set and saw a white material hanging up along with some pillows around. 

XR looks to him in surprised.

“I had wanted to surprise you but I believed in waiting to see. I was able to buy the set so we may watch this film.” Nos passes him and places the film in and began the film. XR sat on the pillows and the film began to see it was a film called Amelie. He sees his mate floating up to him and sits across from him and nuzzles close to him.

“We can even slip more than a few kisses love…” Nos whispers deeply and XR blushes and smiles and holds him close as they enjoyed the film. 


	6. Day 7 jealousy

Jealousy was a sour and bitter feeling. 

It was the one emotion no one should feel but apparently even the most calmed person can have that feel especially a certain energy vampire.

Specifically Nos.

Here he was, sitting with his friend XR whom he has a crush on, here with him in the cafeteria of star command and not far from them was 42.

“So Nos wanna hang out with me at the funland?” 

He should say no but seeing her there hoping he would say no, he hate the idea of her getting her way, especially with her way of hurting his little one. He has from what XR told him, he and 42 broke it off seeing they didn't share the same affection as before but ever since he had entered in his friend's life, she was doing everything she can to put a wedge between their friendship.

“Of course XR, I hear this funland is quite smashing.” 

XR smiles and Nos smiles happily.

“Alright I better get going then. See ya later.” XR waves out as he exits. 

Just as he left, 42 comes up to him and glared.

“May I help you 42?” 

“Why are you really hanging out with him?”

“Are friends and he asked me. Why are you asking?” 

42 glared. “I hate that a monster like you wants XR who can do so much better than you.” 

“If anything, he is better off without a harpy controlling his every move. He did everything he can to make you happy and you were possessive and after everything, you left him.”

42 glared at him and smirked. “You know what it's a pity. He may see you see you as a friend and care about you but by the end of the day, he'll never see you as anything but a friend. And if anything, he wouldn't even think twice falling for a monster like you.” 42 walked away and Nos shook in rage but calmed himself. He hates to agree but she is right about the fact. They were friends, XR trusted him but he even wondered does XR fear him or thinks if he has thought he would attack him. Nos slumped his head with dread.

“He would not do that to me…” ‘Right?’

-

Nos waited by the entrance of the place feeling it has been ten minutes.

‘Hopefully he is alright.” He looked around to see other with their significant other and sighed. Maybe with thought he could tell XR the truth.

Just as he waited for his crush to come he noticed what was ten minutes was thirty minutes and finally he gotten a call seeing it was XR.

“Hello XR.” 

“Hey I'm gonna have to cancel on our hangout something came up.” 

Nos felt a pang and tried to look less hurt knowing it was his job. “Did something happened?” 

“Buzz. He got a mission and I'm needed along with 42.” Nos frowned as he heard. 

_ He wouldn't even think twice falling for a monster like you. _

“I'm really sor-”

“Do not be XR. I understand this is important and I will let you be.” Nos turns it off quickly  but was saddened even more. He flew off not wanting to stay there even more as the doubt was increasing in his heart.

Meanwhile

XR saw Nos ended the call and for a moment, he saw Nos was hurt. 

‘s he ok with this?’ 

“XR are you ok?” Mira asked.

“I feel bad that I canceled on Nos. Why didn't I tell him!” 

Mira was confused but seeing they were doing nothing, she sat next to her friend. “Want to talk about it?” She asked XR nodded and they sat and talk. 

He explained how he always keep to the promises he made to Nos and how Nos always helped him out! But that moment when he not only hesitated to tell him, he made his friend wait by the entrance and he could tell he did.

“I'm the worst friend.”

“No XR you're not but I think there's more to that.” 

XR raised a brow.

“Maybe you like him in a different way? I mean booster is your best friend and so is Buzz.”

“I'm not really following.”

“Why would you always choose Nos to hang out when you could have chosen Buzz and booster.” 

XR took it to thought but pushed it away, but it kept coming back. “ … I don't know…” 

//

Nos decided to head to star command and wait but he had gotten the same look of distaste and disgust from the many other space rangers. The only person he has never gotten that was XR and XL but even XL was overprotective when he was around.

Nos sat on the side and overheard the many rangers through the connection he has from the system. He always hears the same thing.

“Who would trust him here?”

“What a defect that won't fight?”

“Betcha XR is paid to hangout with him.” 

Nos disconnects from the system and growls and glares at the comm. He wanted to ask XR why. 

When he first came here, he wanted to escape from the grasp of his creator Zurg. He didn't wish to be a monster but everyone fears him as if he was an animal.

All except XR saw him as a monster.

Nos slumped back and sighed.

‘Was it all a ruse?’ Nos then thought of the times XR would hit on some women but not so much when he was around but Nos would get envious. Nos enraged, threw his comm against the wall so hard, he saw it broke. Nos realising his mistake, he rushes to gather the pieces but froze and felt tears.

“I am falling for someone who probably does not share the same feelings with me..”

-

XR was glad to be back to star command. It's been two days but not once has he gotten a call from Nos since then. He tried to call but they end up in voicemail and so far no reply. 

‘I did left him hanging… waiting…’ but he stopped his thought and saw his brother but no sign of Nos anywhere.

“Hey XR!!” XL waved out to him.

XR waves and smiles. “Hey XL…. Where's Nos?”

XL was a bit surprised but shrugged. “Haven't seen him at all.” 

XR frowns, ‘Nos always come to see me when I'm back. Was he really that hurt?’ He decided to call him and saw it went to voicemail automatically again.

‘Is he mad at me?’ he decided to text him and nothing within a minute. XR was beginning to panic and freak out. 

“Nos is in danger!” He rushes out! 

Meanwhile.

Nos was upset with his comm broken after throwing it across the wall. He should have known already it was a long shot from the beginning.

“He does not feel the same way for me.”

“Nos have you ever asked him?” 

Nos looked to his friend Ryder. 

Nos looked to him and frowns. “No but I am afraid to asked-”

“It's better to ask than never know.” The one laser eye robot spoke.

“But I can't lose him as a friend.”

“Nos if he is this nice guy you say he is, then he will still be your friend.” 

Nos smiled, “You are right. Please lets buy a drink, I fear Cosmo will kick us out if we do not order.” Nos chuckles.

XR was freaking out now and decided to call Sally if she saw him.

He hears her answering. “Oh XR hey! Are you looking for Nos?” 

“Yeah! Is he there?!”

“Yeah he is but he looks like he on a date.” 

XR froze in place and swore he felt something breaking in him.

“I'll be there soon.”

“Looks like they're heading out.” Sally replied.

XR kept calm but the minute he hung up, he felt tears coming down. He was shocked they were coming down and decided to wait.

“Hopefully he'll come tomorrow…”

The next two days.

Nos took a relief of being able to get his comm. working again and to be able to see his friend. 

Nos looks around and saw Mira talking on the comm to whom he could guess was Warp.

“Hello Mira.”

Mira sees him and grins but a bit strained. “Hey Nos! How was your date?” 

Nos stopped and tilted his head confused. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

Mira then looked awkward. “XR have been calling you but you haven't replied or even messaged him. What happened?” 

Nos explained to her his comm broke after the cancellation but realized it wouldn't work after trying to call and decided to get a new one.

It was Mira’s turn to explained what XR heard from Sally.

“I think he's at the lab. You two really need to talk.”

Now nodded and floated away to find XR.

Nos was already ignoring the glares as he was worried more about XR. He floated to the lab and saw XR talking to 42. He saw his crush holding her hands and looking serious.

“42 I-Nos?” 

Nos couldn't stop feeling his core in pain. 

‘I should have already known…’ 

“Forgive me for intruding.” and left with tears attempting to leak out. 

“Wait Nos!” XR let go of her hands but felt her hold his.

“What's so important about him!?” She asked.

“Nos is more than a friend. I wanted to tell you I want to be friends because I really like Nos and not just as friends. I wanted to also tell you to stop hurting Nos.” XR pulls away and ran off to catch up to Nos. Tried as he could to catch up, Nos was too fast and fled away and he saw a trail of drops of water on the floor. He really needed to talk to him.

Nos flew off as far as he could from star command, from XR. 

“I just can't be near him anymore!” Just as he did, he was caught in a net and roar.

“What is the meaning of this?!” He growled and saw it was Torque.

“Heya Nos baby. Zurgs’ been Lookin everywhere for you and wants you back in his planet.”

Nos wanted to struggle but he couldn't as he felt his energy was being stolen, losing consciences. He didn't care anymore as he felt his system shutting down, his last thoughts were of XR.

XR rushes out to space only to see Torque grabbing Nos and out of rage began shooting at him.

“Leave Nos alone!!” He shooted so much, torque gave up on the trapped Nos and fled away.

“I ain't going back to prison for this piece of junk! I'm outta here!” And torque disappeared. XR rushed to Nos to see he was unconscious. XR holds Nos tightly and rushes back to star command on high speed.

-

Nos was back online and found himself in star command’s lab. He was trying to remember what happened and saw XR was asleep, holding his hand. He then remembered what happened and felt pain in his core. Trying to without waking him, pull his hand out but the said hand holding his relented in fact tightened when pulling away.

Nos gave up as he couldn't help but selfishly enjoyed the feel of his hand. Nos knew XR would probably not feel the same way and sighed.

“Nos…?”

The said energy vampire looked to to see XR woken up and smiled and leaned over and hugged him. “I thought I lost you!”

Nos hugged back but felt the pain in his chest. 

Nos decided to push him away, not seeing the pain in XR's face. 

“Thank you but I need to leave.” He got off the table and left. “I appreciate that you have been kind but it is best I leave for good.” He presses the button only he saw the door objecting. He tried to use his control but it didn't work.

“Nos we need to talk.” 

Nos froze and kept his face to the door.

“XR it is best I keep away especially your… girlfriend despises my existence along with everyone here aside Mira and booster and Warp and even lightyear. I need to find a better spot to live-”

“Me and 42 are just friends.” 

Nos froze but still kept his back to XR as he continues. “I really, really did like her before but I guess it wasn't enough and even now there's no spark.”

Nos kept still but he didn't wish to see him.”Nos please look at me.” 

Nos turned to look at him and saw he was merely an arms length away. “After the cancellation, I felt really horrible and I was really looking forward to being there with you! You always make me happy and always the one to talk to! You never judged me and even took my side when it was my fault. When you didn't answer my calls… I thought you were mad at me or hated me.” XR paused and sighed hating the words coming out of his mouth. “Look it's alright if you're dating and I really hope you and your-” 

“I am not dating anyone XR.” Nos spoke but not looking at him.

XR perked up and saw Nos sad. 

“I was talking to Ryder about giving up on hope for someone… I really like. Someone I am falling for.”

XR was shocked and he already knew who he was talking about.

“This guy is really oblivious and an idiot.” XR spoke as he looked to Nos.

“Not as big an idiot as me. I kept my emotions from him and… he thought I was with someone else.” 

“He should have just waited than assuming you were dating but … I felt my core really in pain. I thought I was losing you.”

Nos looked down and smiled. “I could never replace you XR. You mean a lot to me. I know losing a friend is terrible-” but he stopped when XR was in front of him and hugs him.

“XR?”

“I didn't want to lose you at all and not just as a friend.” XR looks to Nos and smiled. “Nos, I really, really, really like you a lot.” XR blushes and looks to Nos who hugs him back. 

“I really do like you XR, I have for a really long while.” Nos purred into his hold and XR grins.

“So want to go out and give it a try?” XR asked and Nos nuzzles to him. 

“Yes but I will let you know if things do come up but we won't be able to hang out like we use to as friends.” 

XR grins and kisses Nos on the cheek. “I won't mind so long as I get to be the one with you.” 

Now kisses him and XR kissed back.


	7. Day 8 first date

XR was a nervous wreck. Here he is at galactic planet’s carnival here at Valder town, waiting for his date to come and his date was none other than Nos-4-a2. During the mission to figure out about DRAC, Nos and XR had technically express their feelings and had gotten deeper than expected.

‘What a day that was.’ XR blushed as he felt the punctured marks and blushes. He still blames DRAC for the dust induced aphrodisiac but was grateful that Nos did love him more than just physically. 

‘He was resisting from hurting me and well… that was on me.’ So XR wanted to make it proper by asking him out and Nos agreed so this was their first date.

XR smiles with the idea of going out with his mate for the first time and realized he was actually going out with Nos!

‘What if he hates it?!’ Before he could continue he felt a tap and turned to see Nos without his cape! XR couldn't help but gazed how he was really stunning and beautiful without the cloak.

Nos held out a small bouquet of flowers to him and smiles. “I do not know how this date goes but I brought you flowers.” 

XR blushes and grins. “Thank you.” XR smiles as he carefully held the small bouquet and lead Nos into the carnival. “So what do you wanna do? Go on a ride or play games?”  XR asked as he looks to Nos who was a bit surprised. XR realised Nos was like a kid in a new place, surprised and lost. 

“What is the best to start in your idea?” Nos asked.

“Well, we could try the games have a little challenge between us.” XR grins as Nos chuckles. “What do we how you place on the table?” 

XR chuckles. “Right about that but more like just seeing how good we are without using programs or gadgets.”

He could tell Nos took it to thought and grin. “Alright but if anything occurs that may need assistance, better do so.” 

XR nodded but smirked. “May the best bot wins.”

Nos chuckles as he was lead to the nearest game.

6 minutes later.

XR was amazed Nos was able to beat him in 7 different games and he only won 2. He knew Nos wasn't cheating (he secretly scans him every time) he was although a bit envious, he was glad Nos was enjoying himself and smiled and got excited. Everytime he threw or toss and made a hit or score, Nos was grinning like a kid and would be ecstatic about playing. XR chuckles how Nos was cute.

“XR I got you something!” Nos grin excitedly. XR looked to see it was a fat little bird in his arms. “They had these cute animals and this one reminds me of you.” 

XR looked to the bird and grins. “I don't know if I should be jealous or glad.” 

Nos kneels to him and kisses his cheek. “No one can be as cute as you are my little mate.” 

XR grins but froze to see Buzz and the others.

He grabbed Nos and lead him to the wheel and both bots just jumped in. 

XR looked to see them went another way and sighed in relief. 

It was from both of them not to let anyone know about their relationship because of many reasons but the main reason was one enemy:

Zurg.

If Zurg got a hold about them, he would do anything to horrible on either or. Nos being akin to an animal sense, was overprotective of XR which was another reason. 

Buzz.

XR didn't want to choose sides but if he had to, he would choose Nos over his purpose. XR then remembered what Nos told him. 

_ “I will not make you go through that stress. I love you XR, your happiness matters to me.” _

XR smiles but whatever happens though he doesn't want to lose Nos.

“XR?”

XR perked as he felt Nos cup his head, concerned over him.

XR smiles. “I'm alright, I just wondering why they're here. You don't think-” but he stopped when Nos kisses his head and purrs, holding him closer to calm him. 

“It is alright, they are probably watching over someone.” 

XR nodded and cuddles closer to Nos and leans forward.

“Is there a rule about no kissing on a first date?” Nos teasing XR by moving back until he was against the wall.

“Aren't rule made to be broken?” XR smirks as he leans closer and kissed Nos a small kiss whom kissed back. They kept kissing until the had to pull back and saw they were coming moving up but soon coming down.

“So much for having this space-” but saw the wheel stopped along with the lights on every ride. He looks to Nos who shook his head. 

“I am not the cause of this.” 

XR then saw Buzz and the others flying trying to catch up to a crook.

XR saw they were heading far away and chuckles. 

“So,” XR wrapped his arms around Nos and smirks.

“Wanna do more than kiss?”


	8. Day 9 hand holding

XR and Nos lays within his coffin charger in each others hold, enjoying their moment of privacy and peace.

XR leans forward and kisses, holding Nos by his shoulders as leverage. Nos purrs and kisses back, holding his head as leverage.

Nos pulls back and nuzzles against him.

“I love how your body is shaped, it is alluring.” 

XR smiles, enjoying the smallest moments and most of all their small truths of what they love about each other but what he enjoys out of the small moments were his hands. They were dangerous yet beautiful and careful.

XR picks up his hand and kisses the palm.

“I love your hands. They make me feel safe and knowing that you can cut down any of your enemies in one swift motion.” XR smiles.

Nos purrs and pulls XR's hand to his lips and kiss each digit.

“These hands are truly beautiful. They remind me how many successes through your missions and what they do to me when we are alone.” Nos smirks, making XR blushes.

“Yeah but they always come off even when I don't want them to. Remember Tradeworld? That's a good example.” XR remembers each hand gone. “What if I lose these?”

“That will not change my love for you, I'll find them for you.” Nos was then on his back as XR laid on top of him, feeling XR hold his hands. 

“You really have a way with words.”  XR smiles and kisses Nos.

Both not letting go as they share one more reason why they love their mates hands.

‘They fit together.’


	9. Day 10 hurt and comfort

XR cried in Nos arms. He couldn't stand what the commander said.

Earlier.

“So what say we watch some films and maybe even something else?” XR grins and wriggles his brow as they head to Nos’s ship.

Nos chuckles. 

“Yes luv and there is no maybe.” Nos felt XR wrap his arms around him as he did the same.”We will have more than just a films. If you like I wish to take you to a place in Tangea.” 

XR smiles and kisses Nos happily. 

Nos purrs and and kisses him back vigorously.

“No more hiding. I get to say you're my mate and fiancee!” XR said excitedly. 

“Luv I am more than happy,” Nos cusp his head and smiles warmly to XR. “No matter what, so long as I have you with me, there is nothing to break me.” 

XR smiles and kisses him happily. 

Just when they were going on they heard the speakers going off .

“XR report to my office!” 

XR and Nos stopped and both sighed, XR looked nervous but felt Nos cup his head in reassurance. 

“Maybe he is making amends and wishes to apologize. I will come to support you.” 

XR smiles and both were about to head to the back when the speaker went off again.

“Alone!!” 

XR frowns but smiles to Nos. “I'll be fine.” 

Nos was hesitant but nodded. “call out to me and I will come.”

XR made his way to the office to see Nebula sitting as if he was ready to interrogate.

The second the door shut lock, Nebula stood up. XR could already sense the doors were lock. 

“XR has Nos done anything to you? Has he forced you to do something you didn't like or made you uncomfortable?”

XR kept quiet but remembered Nos warm smiles.

“Nos has not ever forced me in any way. Now is very patient with me.

“So that night when Nos was influenced, he never oh I don't know, forced you?” 

XR was shocked and what's worse, he saw a footage of that night, in his own optics.

XR felt a cold draft hit him. “It's not what you think-”

“XR you can't be involve with him! Look at him! He forced you!!”

“NO HE DIDN'T!!!” XR glares at the commander. “He hasn't done anything wrong to me! All of our sex were conceptual!” XR didn't want to cry here and already he wants to leave and run into Nos’s arms.

“XR he is dangerous and a monster! He may be sweet and kind to you now but what if he hurts you?! What if he forces himself on you! Like he did on that mission-”

“I wasn't rape if that's what you're saying! He was under the pollen but he had control to protect me from himself!” XR glares and felt tears coming down. 

“Nos could have but he didn't and even when I undid his restraints, Nos still tried to persuade me to leave. And even if he didn't, I wanted to be his.” 

Nebula glared but calmed. “Zurg has been spying on Nos, do you think he would be nice to you? Imagine what he could do to you!” Nebula shouted and saw XR curled in fear.

“Then what?! Nos will be your hero?! He probably works for him. Imagine the pain!” 

XR was hurt not the assumption but for the fact his pops was not giving up.

“Why not take back 42? She is a sweet bot who can probably give you more than what Nos can do.” 

XR was hurt even more and glares. “42 isn't going to change my mind commander. I love Nos and he loves me! We want to have children and we both agree about adopting!” 

“XR-” but Nebula stopped to see someone entering the door and by entering, breaking the door down.

Nos enters in and stood by XR holding back his rage. 

“Commander I understand your fear for XR's well-being but I will not stand by this any longer. I love XR and I will stop anyone from harming him, especially from you.” Nos optic slanted with promise of pain. “But I promise him I will not harm you so I will not but if you dare hurt him again, I will promise you not pain but make certain you will ever regret ever those words and action. If you will excuse us, this conversation is over.”

“Now wait just a minute you parasite-”

“I am staying with Nos commander.” XR spoke, not looking back.

“I'll work as a space ranger and won't say anything to ruin your reputation but I won't stay here anymore so I'm coming back to grab my things.” XR left and so did Nos but not without giving a last silent threat.

The second they were far away and into the ship XR broke down in tears.

Now-

XR was crying as he was cradled in Nos arms as their cores were connected. Nos was taking in as much pain of XR to lessen the burden of pain.

No words needed to be said as Nos holds him protectively and XR was calming down feeling mentally drain but relaxed thanks to Nos.

XR leans up and kisses Nos on his cheek in gratitude as Nos purrs, sharing their own way of comfort.


	10. Day 11 first fight

XR knew with relationship, there are fights. With 42 they were if not different, they were worse. They had fought constantly until they broke up.

XR sat back on the divan and sighed knowing it was never going to work out to begin with especially when she wanted out from the beginning. 

‘“I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want it either.” As of now he was in their home far from valder town. He was waiting for his mate Nos-4-a2 who was in a meeting with the other agents. 

XR smiles, he and Nos had ever so rare got into fights. The reason before was because XR was afraid of losing him over a small petty fight. It was by surprise their first fight was about that reason. 

“Boy was that short and relief.” XR spoke out, aware he was alone. XR remembered that day, he was irritated about Nos not being careful with his missions when he was as well. 

Past-

“Why can't you be more concern for your well being?!” Nos glared.

“Me?! Look who's talking?! It's always about me being careful and yet when you don't, I freak out!!” XR shouted but stopped and shook. Nos's anger was drenched away and was filled with concern.

XR felt Nos hug him close with a silent apology but he was scared now.

“Did we just have a fight right now?” XR asked.

Nos kept quiet but held him close.

“I'm sorry Nos I-”

“XR it is not your fault. Our jobs comes with risk.”

“Not that.” XR shook. “I meant the fight, I won't do that again.”

Nos pulls back and shook his head and cusp his head. “My luv fights are a normal thing, it is to work them out is what matters.”

“But Nos look at me! I was in a relationship before and all we did was argue. Not once making up or fixing it. I- I don't want to lose you.” 

“You will not XR but keeping it in will not solve it either. Talking it out is important XR, that is what makes a relationship as it is. Trust me luv, I would rather haveyou express yourself over  silence.” Nos kisses his forehead and purrs. 

XR hugs him back and relaxed in his hold.

Now- 

“XR?” 

XR woke up to see Nos sitting on the edge of the divan with a concern and a smile.

“I am terribly sorry I made you wait luv.” Nos caressed his face.

XR smiles and sits up. “It's ok, just glad your home. I was remembering our first fight.” 

Nos nuzzles his head. “I remember. I should have been more cautious.” 

XR pulls away and kisses him. Nos kisses back but only for a bit when XR pulled away.

“I'm glad we did. If I didn't I doubt we be here right now.”

Nos shook his head. “You are my mate luv, I would bend to you than you bend to my will. But yes I am glad we had for another reason.” 

XR was confused until Nos kisses his hand.

“I want to have every moment with you. I want both the good and the bad with you.”

XR smiles only to change into a grin. 

“We never did make up for that one.” 

Nos tilted his head. “We made amends to our action and if memory serves, we cuddle.” Nos then saw XR pull him by his shoulders back with him on top of his little mate.

XR smirked. “I mean we didn't make it up to each other.” 

Nos was still confused until he felt his little luv began nibbling his neck and already Nos was aroused and purrs with a rumble and began kissing his mate’s neck.

“Come on babe, let's make up.” 


	11. Day 12 make up

Make up

They ways most couple makes up after an argument or being late for a date or even miss a date, would either kiss and make up, gifts, iou, etc.

For XR and his mate, it's different.

They would make up by doing what the other wants or chooses or if a mission at the last minute is an exception of the rules. For XR he enjoys it tremendously because he gets to have Nos dress up or even do something else they can enjoy together.

The first time Nos dressed up for him, he dressed in a nurse outfit. At first it was to embarrass him but the way it hugged his body, ‘I couldn't stop myself.’ He remember having numerous bites and scratches and a very sore bottom but it was worth it.

XR grin like a cat as he sat and waited on their divan for his Nos to come out of the room wearing what he chose. 

Nos came out walking to him wearing a suit along with cat ears and a red and gold stripe tail that was swishing in irritation. 

“Is the tail really necessary?” 

XR nodded vigorously as he gazes at Nos. “Hey we both agree and we can't deny what we agree. Besides, you're really hitting the look. Maybe if you're a good kitten, I'll give you a tasty treat.” 

Nos roll his optic and and walked up to him and sat on top of his lap, wrapping his arms around him. “The next time you make it up, you are dressing up as Alice.” Nos growls lowly. 

“Your enjoying it, I can see it in your monocle.” XR grins as he kisses him and Nos complies with a growl mix with a rumble. “You know Nosy, they say male cats growl to their mate to tell them their in heat or was it females?” XR chuckles only he was then pushed back onto the divan. Said space ranger blushes when his dominant cat crawls over him like a cat. 

XR blushes deeply and tried to stay confident but Nos was capable of breaking that 

“Then you should know male cats have a special anatomy to make certain their mate knows they are theirs.” Nos growls as he licks the side of his face and leans to his receptor. “Would you care to try it?”

XR blushes how Nos can make him feel and grins. “So long as I'm the only one.”

Later-

Nos lays next to his mate who passed out after their long and quite fun filled hour. Nos will not admit it but he does enjoy this cosplay which is why he does on some occasion, does it on purpose. Nos kisses his mate's cheek and sigh. 

“The things I do for you.” Nos purrs and cuddles him close and drift to sleep.


End file.
